Surprise
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: M rated Getty all the way ;


Betty was walking through the corridors at MODE, with a big folder full of articles she had written in her arms. Since she had become assistant editor-in-chief she had a lot more work to do and didn't get to see as much of Gio as she wanted. They had moved in together but since she was working so late at night he was usually asleep by the time she got home.

All of a sudden a hand reached out and grabbed Betty and pulled her into a cupboard. Betty gasped and turned around to look at the stranger who had grabbed her. She could barely see in the dark light, but could tell by the sound of the person's breathing that it was who she wanted it to be. "Gio," Betty exclaimed, her heart beating 100 times faster than normal. He placed a finger onto her lips and gently 'ssshed' her. She looked up at his silhouetted shape and followed him as he dragged her further into the cupboard.

They got to the furthest end of the cupboard and there was a faint blue light. Betty saw Gio for the first time since he had pulled her into the cupboard. She smiled up at him as she saw him staring down at her with a passion in his eyes. It scared her but excited her at the same time. He pulled her towards him making Betty drop her folder on the floor. She didn't care. She was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

He held her tightly as if he never wanted to let go and she thought she never wanted him to let go. She reached up and put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. He leant down and kissed her: although it was gentle, there was a sense of urgency hidden within. She responded to his kiss. She wanted this as badly as he did. They hadn't spent time together in about a week. Betty had been working until midnight nearly every night and she missed Gio. She had wanted his warm embrace wrapped around her whenever she had been stressed and now here he was.

Betty slipped her tongue into Gio's mouth and teased away at his bottom lip. He groaned into her mouth and moved her up against the wall. Once he had her cornered, he slipped his tongue out of her mouth and kissed her from her lips to her ears and then down her neck. He stopped as he got to the collar of her shirt. He looked up and smirked at Betty. "You know, I love this shirt, but it looks a hell of a lot better on the floor," he said in a low, husky voice as he started to undo the buttons on it. Betty looked up at him shocked, but incredibly turned on. Gio tore the shirt of Betty's back and smiled as he saw the purple lacy bra he had bought her in Rome. "Please tell me you are wearing the matching bottoms?" he growled into her ear.

She felt a shiver going down her spine as he breathed in her ear. She bit her lip and kissed him passionately. Her hands ran up the front of his shirt, popping all of the buttons as she did so. She removed the shirt completely and ran her hands up and down the cotton of his wife beater. She kissed his collarbone and hooked her thumb underneath the fabric and lifted it up over his head. She took in the sight of him: his toned muscles and olive skin was amazing. She ran her hand over the top of his abs and back down again. Her hands then moved round the back to his butt.

Betty wasn't wearing her tights, as the weather outside was sunny and warm, so Gio had less clothing than normal to take off of her. As he unzipped the back of her skirt and started to pull it down her legs he noticed the purple lace thong. "B, what are you doing to me?" He asked, smiling at her. She looked at him and then down at his noticeable arousal. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Bending down she undid his belt and pulled down his trousers. "Well, Mr Rossi," she said still smirking. He looked at her intensely. "Shut up and kiss me," he said grabbing her.

He pulled her towards him and kissed him with all the passion stored inside of him. She kissed him back, grinding her hips into his. "God, I love you B," Gio said, barely getting the words out. Betty giggled. "I know, I love you too," she said smiling. Gio reached a hand around Betty's back and undid her bra. He took the straps off one at a time revealing her breast to him slowly. He rubbed his hands over them as he removed the fabric that covered them. She tilted her head back enjoying the feeling of his hands on her skin. She felt his hands move and his mouth take its place. "Oh. My. God." She thought in total bliss.

Betty cupped Gio's head and pulled it up to her own and kissed him with as much energy and passion as she could muster. She hooked her thumb under the black satin band of his boxers, and yanked them to the floor. She looked down, pleased with his arousal. "Well…Mr Rossi. You certainly are impress…" Betty started to say before Gio yanked down her thong and lifted her up. She was pressed firmly against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as he entered her slowly. "Mmmmm," she heard Gio groan. He moved deeply inside of her kissing her neck and arms. She bit his ear gently and moaned into his ear. "I missed you," she said breathily, "I want more of you!" Hearing this Gio removed himself from her warmth and helped her down from the wall. He smirked and turned Betty around making her lean against the wall. He entered her from behind and they moaned in unison.

Gio moved inside her with long, fluid movements. Betty moaned and groaned. She could feel herself coming close to an orgasm. Gio also felt this and moved his hand down to her sensitive area. Moving in small circles with his index finger he made her cry out in pleasure. Betty muffled her cries, which alarmed Gio. "What's wrong?" he said, still enjoying the experience. "Public place…" she stuttered, whilst still orgasming. Gio laughed and held out his finger for her. She bit on it to stop her screaming and also to show him her enjoyment of what he was doing. A few minutes later he followed.

They helped each other get dressed and Betty stuck her head out of the cupboard. No one was around so they crept out. Gio walked Betty back to her desk. "Thank you darling," he said kissing her gently on her puffy lips. She smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you too," she said. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently, never taking his eyes off of the woman he loved. "So we spending some quality time together this weekend?" he said with a wink. She nodded smiling. He left her office giving her a quick peck on the cheek and she got back to work.

After about 10 minutes her phone rang. "Hello, Betty Suarez here," she said. There was a low, husky voice on the other end of the phone. "Hi Sweetheart," Gio said, "I forgot to tell you. There's a 'wich in your drawer. Love you." Betty smiled. "Thank you sweetie. Love you too," she said before hanging up the phone.

Betty opened her drawer and took out the sandwich. There was a note attached to it. Betty opened the note and smiled as she read, "THAT WAS AMAZING B! A SNEAK PEAK TO WHAT THIS WEEKEND WILL BE LIKE. BTW, NO PHONES ALLOWED WHEN WE ARE AWAY. I HAVE SOMETHING EXCITING PLANNED! LOVE YOU! GIO XXX" Betty smiled again. Her mind was filled the rest of the day by what Gio's surprise would be and for once she got out on time. Dead on 6 o'clock. She would actually get some more Gio loving tonight and was well looking forward to it.


End file.
